1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fabrication of honeycomb structures and, in particular, the process of creating a reference mark on a honeycomb core.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aerospace structures must meet stringent requirements for strength while also having low weight. One design approach that is utilized in structures such as aircraft wings is a composite assembly having a honeycomb core with rigid skins bonded to both faces of the core. This composite structure makes maximal utilization of the strength properties of the skin material while utilizing a lightweight interior material with adequate strength to meet the service requirements.
A typical step in the fabrication of a composite structure with a honeycomb core is to create a reference mark across the honeycomb core. It is often desirable that this reference mark extend through the thickness of a core.
Current methods of creating a reference mark include the placement of parallel lines of masking tape on each side of the intended location of the reference mark. A paint is poured between the two lines. After pouring is complete, the operator uses a squeegee to level the coating of paint and remove excess paint. This process is labor intensive and it may take 15 minutes or more to create a single reference line on a honeycomb core. The current process is also dependent upon the skill of the operator that applies the tape and paint, as the straightness of the line is an entirely manual operation.